Declan
Declan is a chef and Hayley's former boyfriend. He is also the cousin of Cami and Sean O'Connell. He was introduced in the first episode of the fifth season. Declan is a member of the O'Connell Family. Early History Not much is entirely known about his early history except that he is presumably from Dublin. He is also the cousin to Cami and Sean, but he stated that he hasn't seen her in a while. Throughout The Originals Series In Where You Left Your Heart, at the Rousseau's, Declan sent a dish over to tide Hayley over until their date the following night. He later smiled at her when she, Freya and Josh looked at him working in the kitchen, and Josh jokingly said he'll marry him if Hayley wouldn't. The next day, Declan caught Hayley by surprise on the French Quarter street and she punched him in the face in self-defense, mistaken him for an assailant. She apologized for both the punch and forgetting their date, but she was having problems with her daughter, Hope. Hayley said it was probably better if they stopped seeing each her as Hope needed her complete attention, but Declan refused to accept her excuse and stopped her from breaking up with him. Declan said that he was deeply committed to their brewing relationship and they were a good match. He then suggested that if she still wanted to break up with him, she should be doing it like a civilized person, at a bar with bourbon. He asked her to meet him later. In One Wrong Turn On Bourbon, Declan was cooking at Rousseau's when Klaus entered the kitchen looking for Hayley. Declan said that it was not safe to appear behind someone holding a knife and when Klaus introduced himself, he said that it didn't ring a bell. He also didn't know where Hayley was, suggesting that she was probably roaming about her giant house, sorting out inspired new ways to be emotionally unavailable. Annoyed, Klaus compelled him, but Declan had no idea who Hayley's enemies could be. For him, she was simply a single mom, not a supervillain. He then realized he was Hope's father by their similar eyes just as he was threatened by Klaus, who said he would start carving off pieces of him around the eyes. Thinking he was just a jealous ex, Declan said that Hayley stood him up, and wasn't even the first time. He also made allegation on Klaus' behavior with Hayley and Hope, and Klaus lost his temper, telling him not to say his daughter's name. Declan was not at all afraid of his threats and told him to look around at the portraits and painting hanging on the walls; all made by Hope. Declan went on, telling Klaus that he was there for Hope during birthdays, holidays and that he and Hayley were even teaching Hope to drive. But where was Klaus? At that point, Klaus totally lost his temper and attacked him, ready to bite him but was magically pushed away by Hope, who telekinetically forced him to the other side of the room with a hand gesture. Declan was completely shocked by what he had just seen, and Klaus compelled him to forget, telling him that he needed to go back to the butcher immediately and that he will not remember meeting him. As if waking up from a daydream, Declan told Hope that he had to go to the butcher, adding that he had saved her favorite bread pudding in the fridge. He then left the kitchen headed to the Shank. In What, Will, I, Have, Left, he goes to Vincent and Freya's table and lays out a missing poster for Hayley. He thinks they're not trying hard or not caring enough, Freya then tries to begin telling him about the supernatural community in New Orleans, but Vincent stops her by magically setting a fire in Rousseau's. Afterwards, he is at Lafayette Cemetery and reveals to Vincent that Cami is his cousin that he hasn't seen in awhile. In We Have Not Long To Love, he arrives back in New Orleans angry that no one could call him about Hayley's death. At the compound, he asks Freya questions about about how Hayley died and walks off not long after. At Rousseau's, he looks at the bar and sees that many have stolen the good brand of liquor. He begins talking to Elijah about Hayley, not knowing at first that he was the ex-boyfriend before him. When realizing who Elijah is, he is angered as to why he hurt Hayley and asks him about her death, to which Elijah says it wasn't a car accident. When Elijah begins to leave, Declan grabs his arm and before anything else can happen, Hope shows up, about to ask Declan a favor. Elijah then shoves Declan down and Hope knocks him out with magic. As Hope uses her magic to claw Elijah repeatedly, Declan witnesses this. He asks what happened and Elijah tells him the supernatural creatures that are around New Orleans. He is then told Hayley was part of the supernatural and thinks that everything she told him was a lie. Elijah tells him differently and compels him to forget about what he saw, but to remember Hayley's memory and to get on with his life. In There in the Disappearing Light, he is talking to Josh at Rousseau's, telling him about not remembering certain things. He tells him about his his uncle and cousin's deaths, but he isn't aware that Josh already knows about them. Josh tells him it's better not to pursue what might've triggered their suicides and he goes to a priest named Bill at St. Anne's Church, going through many files. It is later shown that he is injured and Klaus gives him some of his blood to heal him. Declan comes to and asks about Bill, who is shown to be dead. In Til the Day I Die, Declan now knows about the supernatural community and choses not to compelled that knowleadge away. Vincent and Marcel accepts this as Declan becomes the human leader for the faction. Appearances Season Five *''Where You Left Your Heart'' *''One Wrong Turn On Bourbon'' *''What, Will, I, Have, Left'' *''God's Gonna Trouble the Water'' (Mentioned) *''We Have Not Long To Love'' *''There in the Disappearing Light'' *''Til the Day I Die'' *''The Tale of Two Wolves'' (Mentioned) Personality He is described as "a flirtatious, roguish and charming Irish chef, who is unaware of the supernatural underbelly of New Orleans or that the woman he is involved with is part of an infamous family of vampires".EW article Physical Appearance Declan is a handsome man with shaggy brown hair, a scruff of a beard, and vibrant green eyes that contrast his dark features. Name *'Declan' is of Irish origin, meaning "man of prayer" or "full of goodness".Declan Baby Name Meaning Trivia *Given that Kieran is his uncle, Declan's father or mother is the sibling to Kieran and Cami's father. Gallery TO501-020-Declan.png TO501-058-Declan.png TO502-075~Declan-Klaus.png TO506-035-Declan.png TO506-048-Vincent-Declan-Freya.png TO506-098-Declan~Vincent.png TO506-102-Declan.png TO509-029-Declan.png TO509-030~Freya-Declan.png TO509-032-Freya-Declan.png TO509-040-Elijah-Declan.png TO509-042~Elijah-Declan.png TO509-068-Elijah-Declan.png TO509-070-Declan.png TO509-077-Declan.png TO509-078-Elijah-Declan.png TO509-094-Elijah-Declan.png TO509-095-Declan.png TO509-101-Declan.png TO509-106~Elijah-Declan-Klaus.png TO509-116-Declan.png TO509-117-Declan-Elijah.png TO509-118-Declan-Elijah.png TO509-119-Declan.png TO510-023-Declan.png TO510-131~Klaus-Declan.png TO510-150~Klaus-Declan.png TO511-032-Declan.png TO511-036-Declan~Marcel.png TO511-133-Declan.png TO511-136-Declan.png References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Five Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Humans Category:O'Connell Family